YuGiOh! Beauty And The Beast Chapter 1
by Juliett-Dark-Angel
Summary: Someone is wanting the Millennium Items back. But with two New Items and 2 new spirits how will things go? The spirit of the Millennium Chain seems be be looking for a certain spirit, but its doubtful she means well.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
~Beauty And The Beast~

This story/Fan fiction will be rated PG-13 for Violence, Language, and Sexual Theme's….and Violence…lots of Violence, YAY violence! :D

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the Cannon Characters.  
Setzuna, Suya, Kai, Kyria, Mizuki however are mine so © .com / LovelyLadyRosebud on Quizilla

It's been a few year since we've seen the  
Yugi and the gang, they are a bit older and are now in college. There are few new students as well that will be introduced when the time come but one of the ones that will be introduced immediately is Suya. If you have not read her and Setzuna's profile please do so before you read this chapter thanks J

Chapter One  
"My Feelings For You Are Forever"

That's what her speakers sang from Papa Roach's song Forever. She popped her neck as she unpacked her things, her silver hair sometimes getting in the way making her swear. She had finished putting her clothes away finally, "Thank God…that was tiring, I really need to get rid of some of these things." She sitting down right as there was a knock on her dorm door. "-Sigh- Of course" She walked to the mirror and put her hair up and turned back into her Hikari. She then went and opened the door, "Yes?." but she recognized him from yesterday, it was the nice boy who had helped her get her things to her room. "Oh hello Ryou." She said smiling. "How are things Suya?." He replied his brown eye shining, "I finally got done, please come in." She said opening the door fully, They both sat down and looked around the room. "Well I think it looks nice." Ryou said, Suya giggled "It's definitely more than I'm used to, everybody's been so nice here!." "Well of course! Why wouldn't we be?" He asked tilting his head a bit. She touched her Millennium Chain around her neck, "Well…It's not me I'm worried about exactly."  
"Oh, how does she like it?" He asked. He already knew about her Millennium Item. It was the only on from Rome…no one really knows how it got there. She had explained that yesterday, the spirit inside was quite feisty and had a temper, she never really hurt Suya just threatened. The only thing that bugged Suya was the fact that her Yami wouldn't tell her it's name, She would smile and say something like she couldn't remember…but she knew that she did. But at least her Yami had helped set up her, er, their room. "She's still getting used to the idea of being here. But she helped unpack, she so much stronger than me." Suya replied giggling a bit, "Do you miss having your Millennium Item?." She asked he laughed "No not really to tell the truth, Bakura wasn't very nice." Suya's Millennium Item glowed when he said that name and in seconds Suya's Yami was in front of him instead of Suya. "What name was that again?" She said, her pink cat-like eyes narrowing. "um…B-Bakura?" He replied his old nervous stuttered returning. She smiled "Wow…So he was here, even it was years ago I can tell when he's been around." "H-how?" She rolled her eyes "I dunno habit I guess." she lied, "D-Do you have a n-name?" Ryou asked trying to help out Suya. "Just call me Kitty okay?." She said turning back into her Hikari. Suya touched the Necklace and looked at Ryou "Okay that was strange. Did she hurt you?" "No but I got a name." He replied smiling a bit, "Really? What is it?." She asked sitting up a bit straighter, he looked at her and replied "I doubt it's a real name, but it's a nickname at least. She said to call her 'Kitty'".

Kitty walked around her room in the 'Golden Jail' as she called the Millennium Chain. "So he was here…WAS." She said to herself. "But Atem had to be the hero and get the Millennium Items sent back!, he always did spoil our plans." She then stopped, and smiled a Cheshire Grin " But they're memory still remains of all of what happened years ago…so that means they must still have purpose!." She sighed and laid back on her bed. "PERFECT! He'll be so proud!…or…he'll be upset I woke him again and he'll kill me….Ah I bet it's the first one!." She rambled on then looked in her mirror and smiled "And besides…he owes me one." She then burst into laughter and looked at a Emerald Necklace on her table. "Soon My King….Soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
The Pain Of Memories

Luckily for Kitty, Suya has moved in on a Friday so she had 2 days to scheme on how to get the Millennium Items back? or The Millennium Ring at least.

She paced back and forth in her gold prison thinking, since she was easily it wasn't going well. "I'm not a planner, I'm not a schemer!" She pouted, after all she normally followed his plans? well on good days. She had dreamed of him every night since they're separation from the world of the mortals. She remembered everything about him. She remembered how they met and everything?

It was a nice day, for some at least, in Egypt. But today the Pharaoh and his Queen Kyria had their hands full with a new threat.

"Her accent is what gave her away sir." A guard explained,  
"I see, and where is she now?." The Pharaoh replied, "In the dungeon, chained up as of a few minutes ago sir.".  
"May I see her? I think I know who she is." Kyria asked her Millennium Tiara shining slightly. The guard nodded and took the Pharaoh and his queen to see they're new prisoner.

She was against the wall with her arms chained above her head and her ankles in shackles, her hair was hidden by a hood and her eyes hidden by shadows.  
"I? I can't tell. She seems so different, but I would know that necklace anywhere." Kyria said pointing to the Millennium Chain. " Are you or are you not the Silver Feline from Rome?" she asked.  
"You mean the thief?." The Pharaoh asked.  
"Yes, she was considered the best?" Kyria said her voice trailing off?she was lost in though which was normal for her.

Little did they know that this conversation was being over heard by another thief. A loud noise came from outside causing them to all rush out to see what was happening. The female prisoner slipped out of the chains with ease and then ran to the bars of the cell to see another person there? but luckily for her another thief.

"So are you?" He asked, his voice almost sent chills up her spine.  
"Am I what?." She asked crossing her arms, she didn't like useless questions. "Are you the Silver Feline from Rome?" he replied? and he didn't sound happy. "Yes, Yes I am." She answered with a smile on her face though it was barely visible. "You're a long way from home kitty." He growled turning away. She slipped through the bars and jumped over him. "So? Perhaps I like to travel!." She purred, his blue-violet eyes were a bit wider than usual, he had never seen anyone quite like her? she seemed to change moods instantly. "You are quite agile despite you current condition" he said noticing the fresh blood around the neck of her cloak. Although he didn't have much time to finish before she fell to her knee's. He almost rushed over to help her?that was strange. "Is the little kitty sick?." He asked laughing a bit, She looked up revealing Fuchsia cat like eyes, they were trying to look angry but instead looked sad as she fainted. He turned to leave but he kept seeing those pleading with him not to leave. "Damn my conscience!" He said picking up the girl and running off?.

To her it seemed like only yesterday, but here she was in the future now trying to get him back. Yes she remembered everything, his smile, touch, his?voice.. "Oh no?His voice, have I truly forgotten it?" Kitty said racking her memory for just a trace of the voice she once heard everyday and knew so well. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she realized that it was gone. "I used to be so strong now look what you've done to me!" she yelled throwing her hairbrush at the mirror in her so called prison shattering it. She tried to pick it up but a piece of glass cut her finger, she looked at the blood and cried. "Why does blood remind me of you?, perhaps its because you are both so dark yet?so beautiful to me. Or is it because you both make my heart race yet calm me at the same time?" she sighed "Will I ever see you again?" for a moment she could almost hear him say "I'm here?Kitty" She busted into tears and once again cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Road Trip!

Suya got up pretty early on Saturday. She wanted to have a look around town before Monday. And the sooner the better, she hated procrastinating. She checked her email first and found on entitled 'Road Trip!' from her friend Kai.  
It read:

"Dear Suya,  
You'll never guess what?.Guess what? ?You'll never guess it so I'll tell you.

Myself along with, you , Mizuki and Ketani have been chosen to go to Egypt for a Field Trip for Archeology! And I bet you can bring that cutie of yours cause it said we can pick a friend, although Mizuki totally has no friends cause she's a total bitch but that's besides the point! And DUDE WE COULD ALL GO TOGETHER AND STUFF!

And don't forget to ask that cute boyfriend of yours! So far I think we have all picked a person to take, although I don't know who Mizuki picked cause she has no friends but ANYWAY!. So like yeah totally! We leave Monday morning at 5am to drive there!.

Love ya sis,  
Kai "

Suya was blushing, Ryou wasn't her boyfriend!. She sighed and wrote back:

"Dear Kai,

He is not my boyfriend we are just friends. I would love to go. I will ask him though. Oh and you don't drive you fly there. See you Monday at 5am sharp.

Suya"

Suya sighed and pressed send. It was awfully odd to go there on a trip but she didn't ask questions she had always wanted to go so she kept her mouth shut. She was concerned about Kitty though, Egypt was were she had met what's his face and done God knows what.

She decided to go shopping for things that she would need, Sunscreen, sunglasses, silly things like that. But her first stop was Ryou's place to see if he wanted to go.  
Her walk to his place was nice, it was a nice day after all. She knocked on his door and he slightly opened it "Hello?, Oh Suya! Please come in" Ryou opened the door and smiled. "Hi and thanks." Suya walked in and sat down quietly. "So what brings you here? Ryou asked blushing slightly, "Well I got this Email from my friend Kai. She said that we could go to Egypt for a class and we could bring a friend. Would you like to go with me?" Suya blushed as well as she explained. "R-really? I would love to Suya!" Ryou replied giggling as he said her name. He sat by her and smiled. Suya smiled back "Alright then, Kai said we would meet at the airport at 5 am is that okay?."  
"That's great!." He replied smiling once more.

Kitty was literally sick to her stomach from listening to them flirt. She was on her bed with a pillow to her ears "GAH! Shut up and kiss him already!" She yelled knowing that Suya couldn't hear her. She sighed, then it hit her. EGYPT! "oh shit we're going back home? HOME! HAHA!" She jumped off her bed and twirled around. "Wait, that's to convenient. I need a way to Egypt, and poof there's a way." Her eyes narrowed. "Something is up and I don't like it. So far there's only 2 people who would know what I am up to. Kyria and Mizuki, damn. They could ruin everything." She said to herself, she was trying to think of how to get the items back. Its obvious they still had purpose considering they're Hikari's still remembered they're Yami's. So that means the Items must also be intact. Which meant she just had to find that giant rock that the Items were in and they should be there!. "HA! That should be easier than finding someone taller than the Pharaoh!" She thought to herself. "Wait, do I have to bring all Seven back? Cause I just want the one? -sighs- CRAP!..THIS IS WHY I DON'T PLAN THINGS! I'M A FOLLOWER NOT A LEADER!" She yelled to herself as she laid back on her bed. She then got up and looked in the mirror that she had repaired with her magic. She looked at her scar-less face and shoulders and smiled, "I told you My King that one day I would be beautiful for you. And now I am, I never break a promise to you, never."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Last Thoughts

As Kitty packed she tried not to rush, that wouldn't help any. But where on earth would she find what she needed? She sighed. She threw in a couple extra tops and skirts. Some for formal occasions, some for partying, some lounging around, oh! And she needed a bathing suit for sure. She grabbed the bikini she bought against Suya's wishes, but she then grabbed the one piece Suya liked as well. "Don't want to make her mad, although it would be funny to see." Kitty giggled. "I wonder if this world has changed him any? Oh, what does that matter? He'll still be my King and care for me no matter what!." Kitty laughed as she twirled around and then sat on Suya's bed. "I just wish I didn't have to go with Suya and Ryou's friends, That Damn Pharaohs reincarnation is coming at well. DAMN HIM! He always ruins our fun." she hissed. "But he is so oblivious, just like he was when I first met My King. I was with him for two hole years before he found out I ever existed in Egypt!."?..

The Thief King gently laid the woman he had saved on the floor of where he as staying, Kul Elna.  
He was quite confused for several reasons:  
1. He had just saved someone  
2. He didn't know said person  
And 3. The spirits here didn't seem to mind the new comer.  
He sat in the corner and watched her who was she and why didn't the spirits mind her?. He didn't even know what she looked like, all he knew was she had Fuchsia eyes.

It seemed like he had waited an eternity but finally she stirred. She sat up and put her hand to her head, she the looked around and noticed him in the corner.  
"Who...who are you?." She asked her voice weak for once. "The man who saved you so be happy." King replied, "I never asked you to save me, I can do things my self." The Female replied as she stood up. King was quite surprised by this woman, she was so independent. He might be able to use her.  
She took off her hood finally to reveal long silver hair that fell to her middle back, it was a bit wavy with some actual curl at the front. He was shocked to see such a rare sight. " That feels so much better." She said shaking her head. "So do you have a name kitty?." King asked as he got up and walked toward her, she looked at him and raised and eyebrow " Call me kitty, I don't trust you. It doesn't matter I'm not staying." She responded as she started to walk away but stumbled weak from blood loss. King caught her and looked at her "Yes you are, you're staying at least until you feel better.  
"I'd feel better if you weren't touching me!" She replied yet she didn't move. She looked up at him, his eyes they were so inviting almost, she then noticed the Millennium Ring and her eyes widened. "That's?. You, You're the Thief King aren't you?." She asked, her eyes shining with slight fear and excitement. "I guess so." he replied trying not to show any pride. "Forgive me for acting like such a child My King!." She said standing up straight and looking away embarrassed. King had never been called that before, he kinda liked it. "You...you don't have to call me that Kitty." He replied blushing a bit and looking away as well. "But I do, you are the best Thief in Egypt. Like I was in Rome, only I am smarter than you I can tell that now."  
"What was that Woman?."  
"Wearing red in broad daylight and a thief? Is it your skills or the guard's stupidity that got you that name of King Thief?." The Silver haired female teased, 'She...she's teasing me?' King thought, no one had ever really challenged him in such a way before, had she any fear?. "Tch. You're staying till you get better and that's it." King replied, She looked at him with her Fuchsia eyes, she then looked over at the doorway. "Who are your friends?." She asked walking toward the door, 'Can she see the spirits?' King thought with wide eyes.

"There are so many, Such tragedy fills this place." She said as she closed her eyes and placed her fingers on her necklace. King walked up to her and noticed it, "What is that?. And how can you see them?." he asked still rather confused about this strange cat-like woman. " This is the only Roman Millennium Item, The Millennium Chain. And I can see them because they let me. I have always been able to communicate with the dead." She replied smiling at him, He was quite surprised, she wasn't, afraid. "Oh and by the way I am staying here. I sleep in the window is that clear?." She continued turning and walking to the window and sitting in it. "Bossy Woman?" He replied walking to a corner and sitting down. "You have to be to get what you want. I leave tomorrow." she replied.

"I stayed for two more years after that, But that was the first time we ever really talked" Kitty remembered as she check her packed things as she continued to prepare for the trip to Egypt. She was still puzzled at how this trip came to be. Something wasn't quite right. It was almost as if, something wanted her to go there? 


End file.
